THE LAST WEAPON: The Venomous Soul
by Koni-chan
Summary: Après la guerre, les choses prennent fin, le mal est anéanti. Sauf que la réalité est tout autre. Car le Mal avait une dernière carte à jouer. Une dernière arme... Chap 2: Harry, Ron et Hermione quelques semaines après la grande guerre doivent reconstruire leurs vies.
1. Foretaste

**THE LAST WEAPON:**

**The Venomous Soul**

Genre: Aventure, drame, fantastique,

Disclaimers : Harry Potter, le monde magique et ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Sont à moi, Aeson Houvil, Sylvine et Caïus.

**Si vous n'avez pas lu le cycle 2 vous ne comprendrez peut-être pas ce prologue, aussi je vous invite à soit prendre votre mal en patience (ce sera expliqué plus tard) soit à lire les cycles précédents bien qu'il ne soit pas nécessaire puisque je reviendrais dessus dans ce dernier cycle.  
En attendant, voici le 3****e**** cycle. Il aura mis le temps mais j'ai décidé de publier au moins le début de ce que j'ai écris par le passé. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

01: Foretaste (Pandora Hearts)

_« La vengeance est un plat qui se déguste glacé, mais se délivre brûlant. »_

Maurice G. Dantec.

Le ciel sombre au-dessus de l'Angleterre s'étendait. Les bruits de batailles et de hurlements provoquaient des échos tandis que des flashs aveuglants de lumières se répandaient dans le ciel. Il y avait un combat, une véritable guerre qui se déroulait un peu plus bas, sous les nuages obscurcis. Plus bas encore, il y avait Poudlard, l'école des sorciers, son château et son parc prit d'assaut par des géants, des centaures, des araignées monstrueuses, des hommes habillés de noirs, des Sombrals, et d'autres créatures qui paraîtraient démentes aux yeux de pauvres Moldus. Les sorciers, simples points noirs mouvants, se réfugiaient à l'intérieur, laissant leurs morts derrière eux.

Dans la salle du château, le combat continuait, crépitait, provoquait des cris de douleur et de rage. Pourtant, il était clair que l'un des deux camps allait l'emporter. Le bruit des duels s'intensifiait, devenait plus net, puis ce fut le silence. Soudain, deux cris retentirent :

-_Expelliarmus_ !

-_Avada Kedavra_ !

Après quelques secondes, un brouhaha s'éleva et la victoire fut emportée. Ceux qui restaient subissaient la défaite, les autres célébraient leur joie. Ils avaient gagné. Les ruines encore fumantes de Poudlard semblèrent rayonner. La fête gagnait tout le monde, même ceux qui avaient perdu un proche.

Au milieu de ces cris, de ces réjouissances, à l'instant où une chanson malhabile résonnait, alors que personne ne pouvait la voir, une silhouette invisible s'éleva des décombres, fuyant le plus loin possible dans un cri de douleur intense. Elle monta haut, de plus en plus haut dans le ciel, puis elle sembla aspirée par un courant invisible qui l'entraîna au nord. Elle parcourut plusieurs miles avant de perdre de l'altitude. En dessous, un petit village installé au bord de la mer qui venait s'écraser sur les remparts rocheux. La forme spectrale continua sa route dans le paisible hameau qui voyait le jour poindre.

Elle monta en zigzagant entre les maisonnettes jusqu'au bâtiment le plus reculé, celui qui surplombait la ville. C'était une vieille demeure sur trois étages à l'aspect rustique, construite en bois. Par la cheminée, de la fumée s'élevait paresseusement dans les airs et la silhouette s'engouffra par là. Elle traversa le tunnel plein de suie et déboucha dans un salon.

C'était une pièce commode avec un tapis bleu azur et des fleurs dans un coin. Il y avait un bureau avec des journaux par dizaines dont les photos montraient des gens discutant, riant, tuant. Assis dans un fauteuil rembourré de cuir, il y avait un jeune garçon maigre, le regard vide, et le teint aussi blanc que la craie. Il se tenait droit, fixant sans vraiment le voir l'âtre qui brûlait intensément. Il portait de longues robes noires qui contrastaient avec son teint. Ses longues mains ressemblaient à des araignées mortes. La forme spectrale s'avança et plongea vers le garçon. Il se cabra aussitôt, hurla et roula des yeux, ses mains cherchant frénétiquement quelque chose, grattant sa gorge au point de laisser des sillons rouge vif. Puis il retomba comme une poupée au sol.

Deux personnes entrèrent précipitamment dans la pièce : un homme à la solide carrure et une femme revêche. Ils portaient eux aussi des robes de sorciers noires et ils semblaient non pas inquiets, mais contrariés. Le jeune garçon se releva faiblement, sous le regard surpris des deux autres. Il se frotta le visage et contempla ses doigts. Après un long moment, il se tourna vers les deux sorciers restés en retrait.

-Caïus et Sylvine, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Il explosa d'un grand rire, un rire sans joie où se mêlaient la cruauté et l'ignominie. Stupéfaits, les deux alliés se lancèrent un regard apeuré. Finalement, Sylvine murmura :

-Ae…Aeson?

Le jeune garçon se tourna vers elle et la sorcière eut un geste de recul. Les yeux dorés du garçon étaient devenus aussi rouges que le sang.

-Voyons, Sylvine…Tu ne reconnais pas ton Maître ?

Sylvine et Caïus se jetèrent à genoux devant la personne. Celle-ci ne leur prêta aucune attention, occupée à examiner son corps, à allonger ses bras, à faire craquer sa nuque.

-Bien, bien…, dit-elle d'une vois aigue. Je savais qu'il serait utile de garder cette coquille sous la main.

-Maître, demanda Caïus. Comment se fait-il…je veux dire…

Il déglutit lorsque le regard rouge se posa sur lui. Il ressentit une peur terrible et fut très heureux que le jeune garçon n'ait pas de baguette sur lui.

-J'ai été battu, murmura-t-il avec une froide colère. Je ne sais pas par quel moyen Potter s'est procuré la Baguette de Sureau, mais il a réussi à retourner une fois de plus mon sortilège contre moi.

Le jeune garçon semblait pensif, déstabilisé, et cela lui déplaisait. Il n'aimait pas être confronté à un problème.

-Maître, qu'attendez-vous de nous ? demandèrent simplement ses complices.

-Caïus, va chercher ma baguette. Elle est restée au manoir des Malefoy. Et dépêche-toi, car l'Ordre risque de s'y rendre très vite.

Caïus s'inclina et disparut avec un craquement sonore. La femme tourna des yeux avides vers son Maître.

-Sylvine, j'aimerais que tu ailles placer directement quelques membres du Ministère sous le sortilège de l'Imperium. Des membres insignifiants, de basses extractions, voir, de sang-mêlé. Sois aussi discrète que possible.

-Mais enfin, balbutia la sorcière. N'avions nous pas le Ministère sous contrôle ?

-Hélas, cet imbécile de Thickness a été vu par l'Ordre et il ne nous est donc plus d'aucune utilité. Maintenant que l'on me croit mort, il ne fait aucun doute que l'on va démanteler le Ministère et découvrir tout ceux que j'avais placé sous mon contrôle. C'est pourquoi il est essentiel que tu te mettes à la tâche. Ils ne penseront jamais que je me sois abaissé à prendre sous la main des Nés-Moldus ou des Sang-de-Bourbe. Voilà pourquoi ta tâche est importante, Sylvine. Ne me déçois pas.

Ebranlée par les révélations de son Maître, la sorcière obtempéra et disparut. Le jeune garçon contempla encore un instant l'endroit où il se trouvait avant de croiser ses bras dans son dos et de s'avancer jusqu'à la fenêtre. Le jour se levait dans le hameau, des gens ouvraient leurs volets, le boulanger sortait ses premiers pains, et le facteur trottinait sur sa bicyclette.

Un instant plus tard, un craquement retentit et Caïus fut de retour, une baguette à la main qu'il tendit respectueusement vers son maître. Il lui offrit un sourire dénué de joie et prit l'objet de ses longs doigts. Il caressa avec amour sa baguette. Il faudrait la tester.

-Caïus, dit lentement le garçon, donne-moi ton bras.

L'homme massif parut hésité avant de relever sa manche. Il portait un tatouage représentant un crâne d'où sortait un serpent. Le jeune garçon posa son doigt dessus, la marque devint noire et Caïus grimaça. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que de nouvelles personnes apparaissent, revêtues des mêmes robes sombres. L'un d'eux était visiblement blessé car il boitait. Un garçon aux cheveux presque blanc ouvrit la bouche en rond et s'exclama :

-Toi !

Il avança vers le jeune garçon qui le fixait sans ciller. Le moment de tester ses pouvoirs était venu. Il agita sa baguette et le garçon qui souriait vola dans les airs et retomba, son corps tordu en tout sens, ses hurlements résonnant dans la pièce. Une femme se précipita vers lui en criant et un homme se jeta aux pieds du tortionnaire.

-S'il te plait, arrête ! Arrête ! Il a déjà été assez éprouvé, alors arrête de…

-Tu me donnes des ordres, Lucius ?

L'homme releva brusquement la tête il possédait les mêmes traits que le garçon gémissant de douleur, en plus mature, plus âgé, et ses cheveux blonds était devenu un peu blanc par endroit. Il semblait frappé par la foudre. Il bégaya sans trouver les mots tandis que la femme pleurait près du garçon.

-Oh, il est vrai que sous cette apparence, il est difficile de me reconnaître lorsqu'on me trahit froidement. Car c'est ce que tu as fait, pas vrai, Narcissa ?

Le garçon tourna ses yeux rouges vers la femme qui sanglotait. D'un coup de baguette, les douleurs du garçon cessèrent, mais à la place, Narcissa fut projetée contre le mur par une violente explosion. Elle tenta de se relever mais son corps fut soulevé par des cordes invisibles qui la firent léviter jusqu'au jeune homme. Narcissa frémissait de peur.

-Lorsque je t'ai demandé de vérifier si Potter était mort, tu m'as certifié qu'il l'était.

-Je vous jure, je vous jure qu'il était mort ! s'écria Narcissa d'une voix aigue.

-Mensonge ! rugit le garçon et Narcissa hurla de douleur. Je sais toujours lorsqu'on on me ment! Tu as profité de mon unique moment de faiblesse pour me planter un sortilège à travers le cœur. Je suis déçu, terriblement déçu…

-Je vous en prie, ne tuez pas Drago…Ne le tuez pas…

La femme pleurait dorénavant. Lucius Malefoy, son mari, regardait la scène, impuissant. Drago remuait faiblement à terre tandis que les autres sorciers attendaient fébrilement.

-Ne t'en fais pas, murmura d'une voix douce le jeune garçon. Je vais te tuer, toi.

Il brandit sa baguette mais Lucius se releva pour lancer un sort de défense. Dix sorciers lui jetèrent divers maléfices qui l'envoyèrent toucher le plafond avant de s'effondrer à terre. Son corps paraissait brûler, et il étouffa quelques instants dans son sang avant de mourir. Narcissa poussa un cri de détresse, puis un jet de lumière vert la frappa et elle retomba telle une poupée de chiffon aux côtés de son mari. Il y eut un silence angoissé durant lequel les autres pensèrent que leur maître allait tous les tuer. Cependant, le garçon se détourna vers la fenêtre.

-Bien, dit-il d'une voix glacée. Ce petit problème de trahison réglé, nous avons des choses à faire, mes fidèles Mangemorts. L'Ordre pense que je suis mort et que nous sommes vaincus. Nous avons perdu une bataille, mais malgré tout, nous avons réussi à éliminer les traîtres de nos rangs. Severus Rogue, Queudver, les Malefoy…Quand je pense que certains de mes plus loyaux Mangemorts ont été pris par les membres de l'Ordre à cause de cette pourriture…

Un frisson parcourut le groupe. Ils savaient tous que les prisonniers seraient soit torturés, soit envoyés à Azkaban.

-Nous allons profiter du fait qu'ils nous croient anéantis pour écraser définitivement l'Ordre du Phénix, les sbires de Dumbledore, et bien entendu, Harry Potter.

Le jeune garçon partit d'un rire dément, cristallin, vide, et son beau visage devint sauvage face à ce simulacre de joie. La lueur rouge de ses yeux fit reculer les Mangemorts.

Leur maître n'était pas mort…

* * *

**To be continued in « After the War »…**


	2. After the War

**Revenons-en à Harry et ses amis. Je suis partie du principe que le Terrier avait été détruit lors des fouilles des Mangemorts qui cherchaient Harry et l'Ordre. Ce n'est pas spécifié dans le livre mais cela me paraissait assez réaliste. **

* * *

02 : After the War (Code Geass R2)

Il régnait un parfum de fleur dans le grand cimetière de Lorkin Place. La musique funèbre jouée par des trombones, des violons, un piano et divers instruments à percussion, jetais sur l'assemblée un regain de nostalgie et de tristesse. Le cercueil noir était lourd, massif. Il se déplaçait en traversant la foule, dirigé grâce aux baguettes des sept sorciers qui l'accompagnaient. Les gens vêtus de noir étaient accablés, tristes, mais aucune larme ne coulait sur leur visage. Ils avaient déjà bien assez pleuré. C'était, après tout, un autre enterrement parmi tant d'autre.

Parmi ceux qui entouraient le cercueil, on reconnaissait Georges Weasley, le visage grave, le teint pâle. A ses côtés, il y avait aussi Bill Weasley et Percy Weasley, ses deux grands frères. En tête, on voyait le visage fermé et dur d'Arthur Weasley. De l'autre côté, il y avait Ron Weasley, le jeune frère, ainsi que Ginny, sa sœur. Pour terminer, il y avait un personnage singulier dans ce groupe. Un jeune homme que tout le monde connaissait dans le monde de la sorcellerie : Harry Potter. Plus que jamais, son nom résonnait dorénavant dans chaque foyer sorcier. Néanmoins, toutes les personnes qui avaient participé à la guerre ne pouvaient pas prononcer ce nom, pas encore, pas maintenant. Car tous, sans exception, avaient perdu un proche, que ce soit un ami, un parent, un mari. Tous les pleuraient encore. Car cet enterrement n'était pas le premier, et il ne serait pas le dernier.

Le cercueil arriva enfin à destination. Il fut posé lentement sur un promontoire de glace transparent qui renvoyait les premiers rayons du soleil d'été. Au premier rang des personnes qui assistaient à l'enterrement, il y avait Molly Weasley qui pleurait à chaudes larmes dans un mouchoir, effondrée. Hermione Granger la soutenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait bien que ses yeux ne puissent pas quitter Ron. A côté d'elle, il y avait Fleur dont le mascara avait légèrement coulé alors qu'elle avait pourtant essayé de retenir ses larmes. Le reste de la famille les rejoignit, et ce fut au prêtre de parler.

Ce fut un discours bref, monotone, simple. Puis George se leva et se plaça à droite du cercueil. Il regarda la foule et esquissa un triste sourire.

-« Je pense que Fred m'aurait dit la même chose mais… Qu'est-ce que c'était chiant ! »

Quelques rires circulèrent.

-« Fred adorait rire, » dit-il. « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on avait ouvert notre magasin. Il voulait transmettre le rire au plus de personne possible. Et je ne pense pas qu'il aurait aimé toute cette cérémonie. Alors voilà : je lui offre ceci ! »

De sa poche, il sortit quelque chose qu'il jeta dans les airs. Des feux d'artifices aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel explosèrent. Durant un bref instant, certains se surprirent à sourire, d'autres à rire en repensant à Fred et ses farces, d'autres encore à pleurer de joie. Puis ils s'éteignirent et Fred posa une rose qui changeait lentement de couleurs avant de retourner s'asseoir.

Arthur Weasley lui tapota l'épaule avant de prendre sa place. Il regarda le cercueil et tous purent voir combien il essayait de contenir sa peine.

-« Fred a donné sa vie pour cette guerre, » dit-il lentement. « Il l'a fait en toute connaissance de cause, et il savait qu'il faisait ce qui était juste. Je suis… vraiment fier de lui. Je pense que tous ici, vous saviez combien il était bon. Un peu farceur et turbulent, mais il était bon, et il faisait toujours ce qu'il fallait pour aider les autres. »

Il s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots. Puis il se contenta de sourire.

-« C'était un bon fils. »

Le promontoire de glace fondit lentement sous l'influence des baguettes. Il fondit jusqu'à ce que le cercueil disparaisse. Puis il fut recouvert de terre, et le nom de Fred Weasley fut ajouté sur le caveau familial. Enfin, la foule se retira lentement, certains en ayant salué brièvement la famille, d'autres en partant sans rien dire, d'autres encore voulant présenter leurs condoléances. Harry quitta lentement les lieux. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester là à recevoir autant de paroles que les parents de Ron. Non, il les retrouverait ce soir.

Après la guerre, il avait pensé que tout allait miraculeusement rentrer dans l'ordre, preuve qu'il était toujours un gamin. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il allait falloir beaucoup de temps pour que les choses s'arrangent. Elles s'arrangeraient, mais elles ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes. Et cela ne valait pas que pour les enterrements.

Le ministère de la Magie était toujours dans le chaos, et il n'y avait pas encore de nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Poudlard allait devoir être reconstruit presque intégralement. Azkaban n'avait plus rien d'une prison fiable pour garder des Mangemorts. Les anciens alliés de Voldemort n'avaient pas encore été tous arrêtés. Sans compter les personnes qui étaient toujours portées disparues, et les discussions entre les sorciers et le Premier Ministre moldu.

Tout cela tracassait Harry en partie, comme tout le monde. Néanmoins, pour la première fois, il se sentait libre. Il ne risquait pas de se faire attaquer à tout moment, il ne partageait plus un Horcruxe avec Voldemort, il ne devait plus se tracasser de l'avenir en se demandant si l'un des ses amis se ferait assassiner le lendemain. Il pouvait enfin s'imaginer un avenir normal, un métier, une maison, et bien entendu… une femme. Oh bien sûr ! Ginny et lui étaient encore jeunes, mais au fond de lui, il en était persuadé : c'était la femme de sa vie. Alors oui, il pouvait difficilement imaginer sa vie sans elle. Sauf qu'en l'occurrence, c'était un avenir assez lointain.

Pour l'instant, il était aussi préoccupé qu'Hermione de savoir ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire cette année. Poudlard étant sans dessus dessous, et la dernière année ayant plus contribué à la torture qu'à l'enseignement, aucun élèves n'avaient obtenu de diplômes. Arthur et Percy ne cessaient de dire qu'une fois le ministère remis sur pied, ils recevraient tous certainement d'office leur diplôme. Malgré tout, Harry se posait encore des questions sur son avenir. Il avait toujours rêvé de faire Auror, mais maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin savouré une vie de calme, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de passer son temps à courir après les derniers Mangemorts et autres terroristes. Il aspirait à un peu de paix.

-« Ca va ? »

Il se retourna et vit son amie, Hermione. Elle portait une robe noire et une capeline de la même couleur. Comme toujours, elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Harry lui fit une tentative de sourire.

-« Et toi ? » demanda-t-il.

-« Comme toi » dit-elle en prenant place à ses côtés.

Ils regardèrent sans parler les proches qui s'en allaient. Hermione, tout comme Harry, ne se sentait pas à sa place. C'était un moment réservé à la famille proche, et même si Madame Weasley lui avait rétorqué en hurlant qu'elle était de la famille, elle pensait que ce n'était pas sa place. C'est pourquoi elle s'était un peu éloignée du groupe.

-« C'était une belle cérémonie » dit-elle d'un ton lasse.

-« Oui… » dit Harry sur le même ton.

C'étaient des réflexions bénignes, des réflexions de personnes ayant assisté à beaucoup trop d'enterrement ces derniers temps et qui ne savaient plus quoi dire.

-« Il va me manquer » dit Hermione d'une voix sincère.

C'était vrai. Il allait leur manquer. Ils allaient tous leurs manquer. Depuis cette nuit terrible, Harry se réveillait souvent en nage et il se demandait pourquoi lui était vivant alors que tant d'autres étaient morts. L'Elu. Le Survivant. Il en avait la nausée. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en parler avec Dumbledore. Le vieux directeur lui aurait certainement démontré qu'il était parfaitement normal de se sentir coupable mais qu'il fallait malgré tout continuer à vivre. Le tout avec métaphore sur les bonbons acidulés.

La foule finit par disparaître. Ron et Ginny les rejoignirent. Ils étaient lasses.

-« On rentre ? » supplia presque Ginny.

Harry lui prit la main et ils rejoignirent la famille Weasley pour retourner chez eux. Du moins… Dans ce qui était provisoirement « chez eux ».

Le Terrier qui avait été dévasté par les Mangemorts lorsqu'ils recherchaient activement Harry et les membres de l'Ordre était en train d'être reconstruit. Les garçons travaillaient dessus tous les jours. Ils nettoyaient les pièces tandis que des charpentiers usaient de magie pour remodeler la demeure. C'était fatiguant mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

En attendant ils logeaient chez la mère de Tonks. Comme la vieille demeure était assez grande, elle avait pris en charge la famille Weasley. Fleur et Bill rentrèrent dans leur cottage après des dernières effusions avec les parents. Percy retourna au travail. Il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit. Après George, il était celui qui se remettait le moins de la perte de Fred. Il quitta le groupe en rassurant mère que oui, il viendrait dîner demain. Puis il transplana. Les autres rentrèrent.

Andromeda Tonks les attendait déjà. Depuis l'assassinat de son mari, elle avait maigri. En trop peu de temps elle avait perdu son mari et sa fille, mais aussi son gendre, ses amis. Son plus grand bonheur était le petit Ted qu'elle transportait partout dans une écharpe avec elle. Il était la seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir encore debout.

Elle leur avait préparé de quoi manger mais personne n'avait faim. Harry se pencha vers elle pour voir le petit Ted. Le nourrisson dormait paisiblement.

-« Tu veux le prendre dans tes bras ? » demanda Andromeda avec un sourire doux.

-« Non, il dort si bien… Je ne veux pas le déranger » répondit Harry avant de s'asseoir à table.

Même s'il n'avait pas faim, il se servit du thé et demanda aux autres si quelqu'un en voulait. Il servit les autres qui le rejoignirent à table. Ils burent le thé en silence tandis qu'Andromeda continuait de s'activer : elle stérilisait des bocaux de haricots. Harry songeait qu'elle était en train de faire des réserves de nourritures pour des années. Comme en prévision d'une autre guerre. Elle ne devait pas être la seule à agir ainsi.

Hermione alluma la radio. Il y avait des chants religieux. Depuis cette funeste nuit, le Ministère avait déclaré une semaine de deuil national. A la radio, outre les infos, on n'entendait plus que ce genre de musique. Même si c'était supposé être en hommage aux victimes, Harry commençait à difficilement le supporter. Hermione devait penser à la même chose, aussi finit-elle par couper la radio.

-« Vivement qu'ils nous remettent un peu de musique country ! » lança Ma. Weasley avec ardeur.

Cette remarque détendit l'atmosphère.

-« J'aimerais mieux du jazz » dit Ginny.

-« Moi de la musique classique » reprit Hermione.

-« La musique classique ? » s'exclama George. « Mais c'est pareil que leurs foutus chants, non ? »

-« Pas du tout ! » rétorqua Hermione. « Entre un chœur de chorale et un orchestre philharmonique il y a une grande différence ! »

-« Ouais, y'en a qui chantent, et les autres soufflent. »

-« Un bon petit rock me ferrait plaisir » glissa Mr. Weasley à sa femme.

Ils rirent un moment, puis l'ambiance retomba. Mais leur tasse de thé était finie et les filles partirent chercher des nouveaux bocaux ainsi que des haricots à éplucher. Les garçons hésitèrent un moment puis ils allèrent se changer pour passer un tenue plus pratique. Ils se rendirent ensuite au Terrier via la poudre de cheminette. Harry faillit à nouveau s'étouffer ce qui fit rire Ron qui lui rappela sa première expérience – désastreuse – avec les cheminées. Harry lui fit un croche-pied et Ron manqua de s'affaler sous le regard soutenu de George.

Les charpentiers étaient à l'œuvre dans la maison. On entendait des sifflements et des craquements en même temps que les engueulades ponctuelles. Deux des charpentiers étaient des nains. Ils se chamaillaient sans cesse lorsqu'ils se croisaient, c'est-à-dire, la plupart du temps. Les autres charpentiers se contentaient de rire en agitant leurs baguettes. Au moins, malgré les disputes amicales, le travail continuait.

Mr. Weasley se rendit auprès des hommes pour voir où en étaient les travaux tandis que les garçons retournaient dans ce qui fut autrefois la salle de bain. Le plafond s'était effondré à cet endroit et ils devaient débarrasser les tuiles, la laine de verre, les bois… A l'aide de gants. Contrairement aux plaintes de George et Ron, Harry trouvait cela relaxant de travailler physiquement. Ca lui permettait de ne pas réfléchir. Son esprit était occupé à la tâche. Ils parlaient de comment dégager tel ou tel partie. Le reste du toit ne risquait pas de s'écraser grâce à un sortilège lancé par les charpentiers. Au moins, même si Ron faisait n'importe quoi en tapant parfois dans la seule poutre qui empêchait le reste de la toiture de s'écrouler, Harry était sûr de ne pas être enseveli sous les décombres. Ils travaillèrent en silence. Le poids de l'enterrement de ce matin était toujours là. Il était impossible de faire comme si de rien n'était. C'était encore trop tôt.

Ils s'occupèrent ainsi jusqu'au soir. Les charpentiers les rejoignirent alors avec du café. L'un d'eux, un homme à la barbe mal rasée et aux cheveux hirsutes siffla d'admiration.

-« Hé ben ! Z'avez bien avancés ! »

-« Tiens, t'es là le mollason ? » lança George d'un air espiègle.

-« Je t'en foutrais moi des mollasons ! »

-« Pat, tu sais bien qu'il rigole le p'tit » lança l'un des nains à la barbe fournie. « Il sait bien qu'il ne doit pas énerver les gars qui pourraient saboter sa propre maison, pas vrai ? »

Impossible de savoir si c'était de l'humour avec les nains ou si c'était des menaces. Mais George aimait bien les charpentiers et ils plaisaient souvent avec eux.

-« Tu fumes encore ? Attention, tu vas même avoir du mal à monter sur les toits si tu continues ! » le charria George.

-« Tu vas pas t'y mettre comme ma femme ! » râla Pat, autrement nommé Patrick.

Le nain tendit une tasse de café à Harry qui s'en empara avec joie. Avec la nuit, le temps commençait à se rafraîchir. Il but une gorgée qui le réchauffa agréablement. Il écouta avec bienveillance George et Pat se chamailler. Car, malgré ses pointes d'humour, personne n'était dupe : George souffrait terriblement de la perte de son frère. Il faisait simplement tout pour ne pas inquiéter sa famille et ses amis.

Après le petit café, les charpentiers annoncèrent qu'ils allaient rentrer et que les garçons ferraient bien d'en faire de même. Mr. Weasley regarda l'heure et s'effraya.

-« Molly va me tuer… Elle doit nous attendre depuis une heure… »

-« Raison de plus pour rentrer au plus vite chez vous ! » rit Pat en lui collant une claque compatissante. « Allez, à demain ! »

Les hommes se séparèrent, les uns transpalanant, les autres empruntant la cheminée. Lorsque Harry arriva dans le salon de Ma. Tonks, Molly était déjà en train de tirer l'oreille de son mari.

-« …alors que je me fais du souci depuis plus d'UNE HEURE ! Ne crois pas que je vais te pardonner si facilement ! Tu sais bien que ma patience a certaines limites Arthur ! »

Ginny vint à la rencontre de Harry et lui déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres.

-« Heu… » fit-il en regardant Mr. Weasley continuer de se faire arracher l'oreille.

-« C'est rien » dit Ginny. « Elle va se calmer. Mais tu sais, on est encore tous sur les nerfs. Je dois avouer que moi aussi je commençais un peu à m'inquiéter… »

Harry lui attrapa délicatement la main et elle lui sourit, gênée de s'être inquiétée pour si peu. Mais la guerre avait duré une année. C'était long. Toute une année à se demander si ce n'était pas la dernière fois que l'on voyait un être cher parce que dans les minutes qui suivaient il pouvait disparaître à jamais. Cela laissait des séquelles.

-« Au fait, Harry ! » lança Hermione. « Il y a une lettre qui est arrivée pour toi. »

Elle lui tendit la lettre avec un grand sourire. Harry l'attrapa et entreprit de l'ouvrir. Ron le rejoint.

-« Il y en a une pour toi aussi » lui glissa Hermione.

Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent avant de s'empresser d'ouvrir la fameuse lettre. Harry la lit à toute vitesse. Au début il manqua de s'étouffer, puis il faillit éclater de rire, et enfin, il sourit en regardant son meilleur ami. Ce dernier leva les yeux quelques instants après. Ils étaient tous les deux déjà d'accord. Hermione souriait elle aussi.

-« De quoi ça parle ? » demanda Ginny, curieuse.

-« C'est une lettre du ministère ! » s'écria Ron. « Ils nous demandent de passer l'examen d'entrée des Aurors et de rejoindre le département ! »

Cela mit fin à la dispute de Mr et Ma. Weasley. Toute la famille se réunit pour lire chacun la lettre et la commenter.

-« J'ai reçu la même ! » dit Hermione avec enthousiasme. « J'ai bien l'intention de m'y présenter ! Et vous ? »

-« Une chance pareille, ça ne se refuse pas ! » répliqua Ron.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Cette idée lui plaisait, bien entendu, mais quelque part, il craignait que sa vie ne soit à nouveau perturbée.

-« Je ne sais pas trop… » dit-il à la surprise de tous.

Le calme se fit. Visiblement Ron commençait seulement maintenant à réfléchir à ce que signifiait s'engager comme Aurors.

-« Quoi ?! » s'exclama George. « Si tu n'en veux pas, donne-moi du Polynectar et j'irais à ta place, Harry ! »

-« Mais enfin, Harry, mon chéri ! Je croyais que c'était ton rêve de rejoindre les Aurors ! » ajouta Ma. Weasley.

-« C'est le cas, » dit Harry. « Mais je me dis que je vais devoir à nouveau affronter les Mangemorts. »

Le silence ce fit. Même Hermione perdit son sourire.

-« Même s'il n'en reste que peu » commença Harry. « Les partisans de Voldemort étaient nombreux… Je pense que la première mission des Aurors sera de les poursuivre et de les arrêter. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas le faire mais… »

-« Harry a largement assez donné ! » l'interrompit brusquement Ginny. « Il les a combattu longtemps, il a vécu bien assez de moments difficiles comme ça. »

-« Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda George avec ironie. « T'asseoir et regarder les autres terminer le sale boulot ? »

-« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit ! » riposta Ginny.

-« Ecoutez… » dit Harry. « J'ai juste besoin de temps pour y réfléchir, d'accord ? »

Le frère et la sœur se lancèrent des regards agacés mais ils ne dirent plus rien. Ma. Weasley proposa à cet instant de passer à table, ce dont Harry lui fut reconnaissant. Ron paraissait lui aussi désormais calmé dans son enthousiasme et Hermione se passait le bras sur ses cicatrices de façon inconsciente. Oui, cette année aura été des plus dur pour tout le monde.

La famille passa à table, et plus personne ne parla de la lettre. Harry s'occupait de son filleul, perdu dans ses pensées.

Oui, il lui faudrait un peu de temps.

* * *

**To be continued in « The Reluctant Heroes »…**


End file.
